Forever In My Arms
by ShippingHearts
Summary: CM Punk picks AJ up at the airport and they are both happy to be in each others arms again. ONE-SHOT! Rated M for Sexual Content!


AJ was so relieved when the Smackdown tapings finally came to an end. She couldn't wait to get on the plane early the next morning. She was flying to Chicago to finally see Punk. It was only a couple of days that she hadn't seen him but it felt like forever. Ever since Punk walked out of the RWE, AJ had been missing so much on the road. She was glad though that she was able to go to him after being done with work. She loved traveling to Chicago to be with him. Just like she loved it when he would fly to Tampa with her.

As soon as Smackdown was done, AJ grabbed her things and headed to her rental car. She had been traveling alone ever since Punk left but she didn't mind. Punk on the other hand was always concerned for her. He always suggested that she travel with Kofi and Hornswoggle. AJ would always nix the idea though. She would rather travel on her own. If Punk couldn't be there physically, he was there mentally.

AJ soon arrived at her hotel room and relaxed on the bed. It had been a tiresome week and she was ready to go see the man she loved. She beginning to doze off into sleep until her cellphone rang. She took it out of her pocket and immediately smiled when she saw it was a text from Punk. She unlocked her phone and read the text message.

_Punk: Face time?_

AJ didn't even respond and immediately called him on face time. It didn't even take a minute for Punk to appear on her cellphone screen.

"Hey you." Punk smiled.

"Hey...I missed seeing your face." AJ pouted and then smiled back.

"Back at ya babe. How was smackdown?"

"It was whatever. I didn't even have a match but they still made me go. I would have rather been with you in Chicago instead of watching Eva beat Alicia Fox." she said sincerely. It would sometimes surprised AJ when Punk would ask her how the shows went. At the same time, she wasn't. Punk was aware that AJ loved the business and that she worked for the WWE at the end of the day. If he didn't, he was still going to support her no matter what. Also, even though he walked out, Punk would always have the love and passion for the WWE. Even if they did piss him off towards the end.

"At least your coming tomorrow morning right?" Punk winked at her.

"Yeah...I can't wait to see you."

"You're seeing me right now, silly."

"Babe! You know what I mean. I want to SEE you, hug you, kiss you, breathe the same air as you." AJ smiled sweetly. They both never realized it but ever since Punk left, they got even closer. They missed each other a lot when AJ was away so when they would see each other, it always made them even more happier to be in each others arms.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I want you hear with me too. The house gets so lonely when you're away. Look at this." Punk turned the iPhone around so AJ could see the empty living room. "By this time tomorrow, we'll be there...in each others arms again." Punk smiled and tuned the phone back around to his direction.

AJ could only smile faintly. She couldn't wait for that moment. Sleep was creeping up on her and she let out a yawn.

"Baby you should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up at the airport okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Punk smiled and sighed as he ended the face time call. He missed his girlfriend so much and he couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

The next day, Punk got dressed and headed out the door to pick AJ up from the airport. He stepped outside in the cold weather that didn't really phase him anymore. He was already used to the cold air and all the snow. He would wear shorts without regretting it; just like he was doing right now. He wore the leather jacket that AJ bought him one day over his sweater and was wearing shorts. He knew people would stare at him with raised eyebrows but he didn't care. He was there to see and pick up his girlfriend. He didn't care about anything else right now.

He quickly made it to the airport and parked in the pick-up zone. He got off the car and immediately noticed what he assumed were fans? He didn't know but he didn't care. Sometimes he just wondered how these fans knew so many things. He merely shrugged and popped the trunk open. He adjusted some stuff in there so AJ's luggage could fit properly. Once he was done, he stepped onto the concrete and waited for her.

It didn't take long for him to finally spot the petite diva walking towards his direction. She had a smile on her face and was walking rapidly. You could easily tell she was anxious to be in Punk's arms again. She quickly walked up to him, dropped her bags and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much." AJ whispered in his ear and then placed a soft kiss there.

"I missed you too babe." Punk buried his face in between her hair and her neck. He inhaled that scent that loved and missed so much. The Chicago native and the Divas Champion lifted both their heads and looked into each others eyes with big smiles. At the corner of their eyes, they could see people staring and one person taking a picture. Normally this would bother them but they were so happy to be together again...that they didn't pay attention to it. They continued to gaze into each others eyes until Punk finally went for a kiss. He captured her lips with his and kissed her softly.

After they pulled away, Punk grabbed AJ's luggage and placed it in the car trunk. He opened up the door of passenger's side and AJ stepped in the car.

"Thanks." she smiled up at him while adjusting her glasses.

"No problem beautiful." He responded before closing the door and then getting in himself on the driver's side.

'Finally. I'm breathing the same air as you." AJ smiled over at him.

Punk grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

Once they arrived at Punk's house, they grabbed AJ's stuff and headed inside. They placed it off to the side and they walked into the living room.

"Feels so good to be here again." AJ sighed.

"Right back at ya. This house is nothing without you in it." Punk walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and AJ leaned into it. She smiled and her body was relaxed again. She had missed the feeling of Punk's thin lips on her body. It sent shivers down her spine and she loved it. She turned around to be face to face with him.

They both leaned in simultaneously and kissed each other with urgency. Punk walked them forward as they kissed and he pinned AJ against the wall. "We...are wearing...too many...dam clothes." Punk mumbled in between kisses. He began to untie AJ's coat as she began to discard his leather jacket. They quickly managed to strip out of the rest of their clothes. Soon their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

Punk carefull took AJ's glasses off of her and placed them on the coffee table. When he went back to her, he lifted her up and AJ immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him; much like they did at the airport. AJ was still pinned to the wall as they kissed passionately and their tongues entwined.

"I need you know Punk." AJ whined as she pulled away.

They looked into each others eyes as Punk reached down and lined his already hard shaft at her entrance. He lifted her up slighty and then brought her back down, entering her wet folds. AJ moaned and leaned back into the wall as she held onto his shoulders. Punk thrusted into her as much as he could and placed kisses in between her bare breasts. He groaned when he felt AJ's walls tighten around his cock.

"Oh Phil...mmm." AJ moaned and squirmed against him. His thrusts increased and AJ felt her orgasm approaching fast. They kissed deeply as Punk continued to thrust into her. He would go slow and then increase the pace again. After a few more thrusts, Punk felt his cock throb.

Both Punk and AJ filled the whole house with their moans as they came at the same time. As Punk filled AJ with is warm cum, she felt waves of pleasure rush through her body slowly. The petite women held onto Punk's shoulders tighter as the orgasm shot through her.

Punk's legs began to shake so he took AJ off the wall and walked them over to the couch. They collapsed on it as the pleasure began to fade away. They laid next to each other, breathing hard.

"I missed that." AJ chuckled.

"Me too." Punk kissed her nose and held her close. "I told you we would be here together in no time."

"Yeah. I love being with you. In your arms." she cuddled up closer to him and buried her face in his neck. She felt like she was truly 'home' now.

"I'll always be with you. Breathing the same air as you or not...I'm there." Punk whispered and held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and they both took a nap in each others bare embrace.

* * *

**REVIEW :) I had to do this after the pictured that came out today. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
